The Lost Guardian
by ThmileyK
Summary: Another guardian has been found, and his name is Robin Rain. He controls, what else, the rain. He makes sprinkling pitter patters on your window. But it might so happen he has found his chosen one, too...
1. Character Prologue

**The Lost Guardian**

**(Character Prologue)**

**~Robin Rain~**

It was a long time ago since I became a guardian. I bet you're asking how I became the lost guardian in the first place. Well I'll tell you... I was sprinkling my rain alongside of an old town. I came across an ancient building. I decided to go inside to see what was in there. It was completely empty, nothing inside, not even a picture on the wall. I went into a room, and noticed a switch on the wall. Despite my curiosity, I flipped it, and fell into a huge, dark pit. I didn't know where I was, or how long I would be there, honestly feeling scared. After a few seconds, I blacked out for a century.

Now you must be wondering what I look like.

'Curly brown hair

'Green eyes

'Green t'shirt

'brown pants

'I carry a green stick with me, which acts as my wand

I became a guardian after I died from falling off a tree, trying to help down an injured animal. I was 17 when that happened. I've never been in love, but I've dreamed of it. When I discovered I would have a chosen one, I've been eager to search for my true love. But I haven't found one, despite not many people have heard of me. I'm an old tale, that barely get's told. I doubt anyone believes in me or has heard of me. But I believe that one true love is out there, somewhere...just need to find her.

**~Kaley Denii~**

I used to live in West Virginia, but moved to Florida because of the cold weather. My parent's are still alive, and my brother, Lenard, is creating video games earning tons of cash. I moved in with my best friend, Jona Mason, when she moved to Florida. We became real good friends, and then her mother died of cancer when she was nine. She moved in with my family, and we got our own apartment together when we turned 19.

'I have brown, long, wavy hair

'Green eyes

'My cheeks are a bit rosy

'My lips are bright pink

'No bangs

'Hair is in layers

'My favorite color is green

'Favorite season is the spring

'Skin is a little less pale

My mother used to read me a book, called "The Lost Guardian". It's about a guardian of rain, named Robin Rain. I've always believed in him ever since, because the thoughts of him made me happy. Every time it would rain, I would think he is somewhere near, giving our crops and groves the drink they desire. He has been helpful, never causing a flood, nor overwhelming storms. If only I could meet him...

**~Jona Mason~**

I lost my older brother and sister in a car accident when I was a baby. My parent's never payed attention to me, and I lost all hope in being happy. When I turned 6, my dad died in a mechanic accident. After that, my mom and I left and moved to Florida. There, I met a girl named Kaley Denii. Nicest, most generous girl I ever met. She taught me about the guardians and I found Jack Frost to be the most interesting to me. She brought back some of my happiness. Soon after I turned 9, my mom died of cancer. I moved in with Kaley and her family, and Kaley instantly became a sister to me. When Kaley and I turned 17, we still believed in the guardians.

'Long curly brown hair to mid back

'Caramel, golden brown eyes

'Pale skin

'I always have a smirk on my face

'My favorite season is winter

'My favorite color is blue

'And my favorite guardian is Jack Frost

**So there you have it. The newest characters to Rise of the Guardians! Well in my fan-fiction that is :) I bet you will find this story entertaining. I haven't seen the movie, so I may not be accurate with some things, but I have read about this so I know what goes on. I hope you enjoy my new story!**

**_ May the odds be ever in your favor!_**

**_ ~Joey Graceffa_**


	2. Chapter 1- The New Life

**The Lost Guardian Chapter 1**

_**~Kaley's**__**POV~**_

The apartment Jona and I picked out wasn't all that when we first bought it. Once we put our final touches on it, though, it looked exquisite. Every night before bed, I would read "The Lost Guardian", while Jona would read about the tales of Jack Frost. Heck, she'd even talk to the moon! But I didn't find it crazy, i found it to be...helpful to her. At least it gave her confidence.

One day, Jona and I had to find a job, for money. We both became opening performers at a popular bar, Phoenix. Our tips were through the roof! People loved our singing talent! Our pay was twenty dollars a week, and our tips added an extra fifteen to it. Our work hours were 3 pm to 9 pm on weekdays, and we were off on weekends. Jona seemed a little tired of coming home late, but it was certainly worth the cash.

We came home on a Friday night around 9:10 pm. Jona plopped herself on the couch as I made ourselves some '_Last late night of the week' _tea. I brought a cup to Jona, and sat down next to her as we watched TV.

"Kaley, can I ask you a question?" She lowered the volume on the TV so I could hear her better.

"Of course."

"Do you think we'll meet Robin and Jack one day?" She smiled a bit and blushed a little.

"As long as you believe, anything is possible." I ruffled her hair in a playful way.

"Thanks, sis! I'm gonna talk to the man in the moon real quick." She went to her bedroom and went up to her window.

I stayed in the living room, grabbed the jar of money next to me that we have been saving up, and counted it. $112. I smiled wide at the thought of how much money we could make in the future. We could have enough to buy an actual house. But the one thing I have always wanted was a baby beagle. I've been telling Jona about it for a while. She said she wants a horse. I've never gotten the chance to ride one, but Jona has when she was little.

The phone began to ring. I got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

It was my mom.

"Hey Kaley! How are you and Jona?" She asked, pretty interested.

"Were great, we've made $112 in about a month. Were saving up our money for a while."

"How do you guys like your jobs?"

"I'm all for it, but Jona hates the night shifts. But I believe that good rewards come from hard work." I smiled.

She complimented me. "Well your dad and I are going to bed now, we'll call you when we can."

"OK, goodnight, mom. Love you. Tell dad that, too!"

"OK, Kaley. Goodnight to you and Jona. Love you."

We hung up, and I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After I was done with that, I looked outside the window. It was pouring! I began to think Robin Rain was near, so I made myself a little wish.

"Please let me meet Robin Rain! Please let me meet Robin Rain!" I kept chanting that in my head, but nothing happened. "I'll give it a little time." Before I got to my room, I visited Jonas room.

"Kaley!" She shouted to me, and then she ran to where I was.

"Whoa! Jona, what happened!?"

"It's Jack Frost! It's really him!"

**Sorry the Chapter is short, but this seemed like the perfect timing! Hope you like it!**

**_"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened!"_**

_~Dr. Seuss_


	3. Chapter 2- A Special Greeting

**The Lost Guardian Chapter 2**

**~Kaley~**

I looked at Jona in shock, thinking, _"She must have lost her mind."_

"Jona, what are you talking about?"

She pulled me into the room. "Look, he's right...where'd he go?" She searched the room for her favorite guardian.

"Jona, are you OK?" I asked, curiously.

"Kaley, believe me. He was here. He talked to me."

I know she isn't the type to hallucinate or lie.

"OK, I believe you. If you saw him, then I support you about it."

She smiled really wide. "You believe in the guardian's, right?"

I grinned. "Always."

The next day, I woke up to the sound of talking. It was pretty chilly. I walked into the living room, shocked at what I was witnessing. It was really him.

"J-Jona?"

She popped her head up from the couch. "Kaley! You're up! I told you he was real! Come and say hi."

I sat down on the rocking chair to the side of the couch. I couldn't believe that Jack Frost was sitting in my living room right before my eyes. His outfit was the same, even the stunning white hair. He waved at me.

"So you're the Kaley Delli Jona has told me about. Nice to meet you." He reached out to shake my hand.

I placed my hand in his, jumping a little from how cold it felt. Imagine sticking your hand in the ice bin for a minute. Ya, that's how cold it felt.

"N-nice to meet you." I was still trying to comprehend all of this. "Jack Frost, I have a question for you."

He smiled. "Ask away."

"What do you know about the lost guardian?" I asked, as serious as I could.

His facial expression became more serious, too. "He's been gone for a long time. No one know's where he is."

I got sad at the thought of me never getting the chance to meet my favorite guardian, Robin Rain. Jack must have noticed, because he patted my hand.

"Jona told me he's your favorite guardian. Don't feel down, he may show up sometime."

I smiled a bit. "Thanks, you sure know how to brighten the mood."

We talked for a while, shared a few laughs, then Jack left. He seemed pretty nice. But one thing stayed in my mind; Robin Rain. It's a bummer that he's lost somewhere...and can't see the world. It must suck being the _lost _guardian. I hope he's OK...

**~Robin Rain~**

_I'm still trapped in this dark, dark place. I still don't know where I am. I could really use a miracle right now..._

As I was thinking that, a bright light shone in my face. It was so bright, I couldn't see anything. Suddenly, I ended up outside...in the open air.

"W-what just happened...?" I looked around. I was in an orange grove. I couldn't believe I was finnaly free. "I'm out of the trap..."

I got so exited, I started to run around the orange grove. I tumbled down a nearby hill, and ended up in a small town. I didn't know where I was or how I got out. Since I was dressed as an ordinary guy, I went to a nearby hotel, and buzzed one of the room numbers, so I could get some information about this town.

Soon, there was an answer.

"Yes?" It was a young womens voice, probably in her late teens.

"Excuse me, I'm lost. Can I come inside so you can possibly give me some information about this town?"

There was a small pause. "O-OK, i'll ring you up."

When I got to their door, I knocked. Shortly after, the door opened.

"Hi. Thank you for letting me in." I said as nicely as I could.

"You're welcome." She had brown, wavy hair and green eyes. "What's you're name?"

"It's Robin."

She froze in place. "R-Robin...Rain?"

Then I froze in place. "How do you know my name?"

"Aren't you the...lost guardian?"

"...Yeah..I am..."


	4. Chapter 3- A Beautiful Feeling

**The Lost Guardian Chapter 3**

**-Robin-**

Our eyes were both wide. Someone actually knows about me, let alone heard of me. I asked her a question.

"Excuse me, do you believe in the guardians?" I asked curiously.

She nodded slowly, still shocked.

"Do you believe...in me?"

She grinned, still shocked. And said "I do."

I smiled. I FINALLY found my chosen one. Without thinking, I gave her a big hug.

"It's really you!" I yelled.

Another girl about her age came running in.

"Oh my...is that...?" She was just as shocked as the girl I was hugging.

"Wait..." I let go of the girl. "You believe in me, too?"

"Yes, but Kaley is the one who really wanted to meet you." She smiled.

So that's the green eyed girls name; Kaley. Such a beautiful name. They led me to the couch and we sat down, me in the middle, Kaley on my right and the other girl on my left.

"I'm Jona." She shook my hand. "And that _chatty _girl over there is my best friend sister, Kaley."

Kaley giggled. It was so cute. She smirked, and shook my hand.

"Um...how exactly did you get back. You know, from where ever you were lost." Kaley asked.

"I don't know. All of sudden I end up in an orange grove. Not too far was this town...say...how long has it been? What year is it?"

Kaley took my hand. "It's 2013, Robin."

My eyes widened.

"Are you OK?" She looked me in the eyes. She was so beautiful. I gazed at her. She must have noticed, cause she grinned. "What?"

"Oh, uh yeah I'm OK. Thanks." We smiled.

All of a sudden, someone came in.

"Jack, look! It's Robin Rain!" Jona stated excitedly.

It was Jack Frost.

"What?" He looked at me.

"It's the lost guardian." Kaley said as she smiled.

Jack came over to me. "I don't understand. How are you even here?"

I explained to him what had happened. He had the same reaction as the two girls. We all talked, then it started getting late. Jack left later on, tucking Jona into bed. But I didn't have anywhere to go.

"Robin, you can sleep here on the couch if you want." Kaley suggested.

I smiled. It's as if she read my mind. "Thank you."

Kaley got out a pillow and a puffy blanket. She fluffed the pillow, and grinned while doing so. I wonder what she was thinking. I got in a comfortable position, and she put the blanket over me. She kissed my forehead and whispered "goodnight, sweet dreams". Then she walked to her bedroom and closed the door.

I woke up with wet eyes. I looked around, still in Kaley and Jona's apartment. I must have had a nightmare. It was still dark outside. After about ten minutes, I realized I couldn't go back to sleep. My eyes were wide open. I stared blankly at the ceiling and started to daydream a little. I couldn't help but think of Kaley. She's beautiful, sweet, and best of all, she believes in me. Jona does too, but it's just something about Kaley that gets a light drizzle in my stomach. Then I got an idea, more of an urge.

I got up and knocked on her bedroom door a couple times. After a few seconds, she opened the door. Her eyes were droopy and her hair was a little messy. She was wearing a green robe.

"What's wrong, Robin?" She asked, in a tired way.

"I'm sorry, I can't sleep. I was wondering if I can hang out in your room for a while."

She blinked, then gave me a tiny smile. "Come on in."

I followed her into her room. There was a green bean bag chair, a wooden coffee table, a small closet, a dresser, a couple shelves, and a twin sized bed with a green sheet on it, but no pillow. I looked at her and stared.

"Where's your pillow and blanket?" I asked, crossing my arms.

She didn't say anything, but simply gave a tiny laugh and looked the other way. I continued to stare at her, realizing what she did.

"You gave me your pillow and blanket?" I looked at her in disbelief.

She nodded.

"That's very sweet." I pulled her into a hug.

"I couldn't sleep either, in fact I've been up for a while. I'm glad you're here, though." She smiled. "You wanna sit in the bean bag chair?"

"Sure." We both sat down in the squishy chair, then we laughed.

"I have a question." I stated.

"What is it?" She asked.

"When you were fluffing the pillow, I noticed you were smiling. What were you thinking about?"

She rested her head back, and smirked. "It's nothing, it's stupid."

I turned my body to face hers. "You can tell me anything."

She sighed, and looked me strait in the eyes. "When I was younger, I always believed that fluffing my pillow would bring me good luck."

I smiled, and rested my head back, too. "I think that's the complete opposite of stupid."

She blushed. "Thank you."

I had an idea. I went into the living room, grabbed the blanket and pillow, then came back to her room. She giggled. I sat back down, put the pillow behind our heads, fluffed it, then put the blanket around us. She gripped the edge of the blanket and moved to where all you could see was her beautiful face and hair. She gave me a cute smile and scrunched up her nose. I returned the smile.

We talked for a very long time. I got to know so much about her. I told her a few things about me, too. She rested her head on my chest when she started feeling tired. I played with her soft hair. It must have made her even more comfortable because she made a soft hum and wrapped her arms around me. I put my arms around her too. I blushed. I've never had this feeling before. The feeling of opening my heart to someone new. After a while, she fell asleep in my arms. Then, I fell asleep, smiling.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Proof

**The Lost Guardian Chapter 4**

**Kaleys POV**

I opened my eyes, and looked up. I was in Robins arms. He was still sleeping. The blanket was still around us, too. I smiled.

"Robin?" I whispered.

He gently opened his eyes. "Hey, Kaley." He said in a tired way. "How long have you been up?"

"A few seconds, ha ha." We both smiled.

I started to think about the moment we met. The way he hugged me out of nowhere. Then I thought about how he said "it's really you!". What did he mean by that?

"Hey, Robin. Since you asked about me fluffing the pillow, I have a question to ask you."

"Ask away."

"What did you mean by "it's really you."?

He grinned. "I was told every guardian has a chosen one. Basically, one person who believes in me and loves me."

I froze. He said _love_. I didn't know what to say. I looked down avoiding his gaze.

"What's wrong?" He asked, curious.

"Um...I'm just thinking, that's all."

"About what?" He wasn't going to leave this subject alone.

I thought of a way to explain how I felt. "What do you mean by _love_?"

He laughed. "Like, that feeling in your heart you get when you care deeply about someone. That "_pitter patter" _you hear in your chest when you think about someone special."

I giggled. "I think you mean "_bu-bum bu-bum"_."

"That's not the way I remember it." He said in a funny way. We both giggled.

"I'm still in my robe. I'll change real quick. I'll meet you in the living room when I'm done."

He gave me a hug and left the room, closing the door behind him. I changed into my green circle neck-shaped shirt and my blue jeans. I felt like going out for breakfast, so I put on my white socks and my converse shoes. I quickly grabbed my hairbrush and brushed my hair. I also grabbed my scrunchy. Then, I left to the living room.

Robin popped his head up from the couch and smiled. "Hey, Kaley."

I smiled back and sat next to him on the couch. "Hey, Robin. I'm going to a store a couple blocks away to pick up some breakfast, you wanna come?" I asked, putting my hair up with the scrunchy.

"Sure."

I went to check on Jona, but she was talking to Jack in her room. I told her where I was going, and then Robin and I left.

We were a block away from the store, when something strange happened. A man snuck up from behind me, put my hands behind my back, and put a gun to my head. I tried to struggle free but it was no use.

"Ah! Let me go!" He pushed me up against the brick wall and held me there.

"I'll shoot her if anyone doesn't do what I say!" The man then pulled me to his chest, back first.

I looked at Robin, and started to shed a tear. "Robin..." I whispered.

"Shut up!" He kicked the back of my leg, and I shrieked.

Without hesitation, Robin kicked the man in the crotch, grabbed his gun and threw it behind us. He quickly pulled me over to him.

"What the...what was that?!" The man looked around, but all the other people weren't even close to him. He quickly limped in a different direction, out of our sight.

I turned to look at Robin, and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Robin! You saved my life!"

He hugged me back. "Is your leg OK?"

I hadn't even thought of my leg. But it did hurt like crazy, and I couldn't walk on it. "Could you help me back to our apartment?"

"Yeah, here." He put my arm around his neck, and put his hand around my waist. He helped me all the way back to the apartment.

When we opened the door to our apartment, Jack and Jona were on the couch talking.

"Kaley, what happened!?" Jona stood up, shocked.

"Someone tried to hurt her, but it's OK now. I saved her." Robin looked at me and smiled.

"Do you know who it was?" Jack asked.

"I didn't get a good look at him, sorry." I sat down on the couch with help from Robin. "Wait...remember after you threw his gun behind us? How he reacted?" I looked at Robin.

"Yeah, I remember."

"It's almost as if...he never even saw you." I had a puzzled look on my face.

Jack spoke. "Well yeah he didn't see him. Only those who believe in the guardians can see us."

I completely forgot about that. "That's right..."

I could tell Robin looked a little sad, so I gave him a hug. "I'll always believe in you Robin, never forget that."

He grinned, and hugged me back.

"So I guess we'll just have to order breakfast." I giggled.

Jona decided to call a fast food delivery place. During the wait, Robin suggested we hang out in my room. I grinned and we walked to my room, again with help from him. He lifted me up and set me down on my bed. It took a few seconds for us to realize I still didn't have my blanket and pillow on my bed yet. He turned around and grabbed the pillow, and set it down under my head. Then he took the blanket and covered me with it, laying down next to me.

"Robin, when you wake up in the morning, what's the first thing that pops through your mind?" I turned to face him.

"I think of the sweetness in your heart, your beauty, the way you make me smile all the time."

I blushed madly. He hugged me again. We both smiled at each other. I broke the silence.

"When I wake up in the morning, I think of how special you are. Not because you're a guardian, but because of how you are able to keep me happy all the time by your kindness and cuteness."

This time, he blushed a lot. He took my hand and kissed it. I could feel butterflies in my stomach. Or was it little Robin raindrops sprinkling. I giggled at the thought.

"Hey, I never seen you use your abilities."

"Oh yeah. Watch this." With his hands, he formed a big raindrop about the size of my hand.

I watched in amazement. I poked it, but instead of falling apart, my finger went right through it. I could feel the water all around my finger. I took it out, and looked at Robin. He couldn't help but giggle at how impressed I was. Then I got an idea.

"Could you morph the shape of the raindrop?" I asked, still intrigued.

"Yep." He morphed it to look like a diamond. Then a square. And then, a heart. He stopped there, and look over at me.

"It's beautiful." I placed the heart-shaped raindrop in my hands. It still didn't break. I looked up at him, still gazing at me. "What is it?" I asked him, wondering what was going on in that sweet mind of his.

"It's just...I'm so lucky to be with you right now." His face slowly moved in, as did mine.

I gently closed my eyes, and our lips met. It was sweet and heartfelt. I felt another rain drop, then more and more. Soon it was sprinkling rain. But I didn't care. He wrapped his hands around me, and I did the same to him. When our lips parted, I smirked at him.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help but make it drizzle, heh." He looked up at the rain. "Do you mind getting wet?"

"Nope, not at all." I felt the wet matter on my skin. It felt soothing. I let it run down my body without touching it. Soon it stopped raining.

"Your hair's wet." He giggled.

"So is yours." I stuck my tongue out at him.

The door then opened.

"Breakfast is he..." Jona stopped her sentence. "Oh..haha sorry."

"What?" I gave her a puzzled look.

"Nothing, never mind." She smirked and left closing the door.

"I guess we should go eat now." He helped me up. We both walked, or in my case, limped to the kitchen.

I got my food, which was french toast and a cup of fruit. Robin and I decided to share. We got to the couch and ate, still thinking of our kiss. It was the proof that I love him, and he loves me. 3 3 3


	6. Chapter 5- His Chosen One

**The Lost Guardian Chapter 5**

**~Jonas POV~**

I looked at them both, and smirked. Something definitely happened between them. I sat down next to Kaley and whispered, "Having fun?".

She looked at me, laughed a little, and answered, "Yes, very much." in a funny way. She stuck out her tongue in a playful way, too.

Jack came over with his and I's food. He handed me mine, I thanked him, and we sat in the chairs across from the couch to keep from getting too crowded. It seemed Jack, too, noticed something between them. He looked over at me and smirked.

He whispered to me, "Should we ask?"

I thought for a moment, then nodded my head. "Why don't I talk to Kaley in a different room and you talk to Robin."

"OK."

I looked over at Kaley and said "Can I talk to you in a different room?"

"Um...sure. Be right back Robin." She limped behind me to my room. I closed the door behind me as she sat on my bed. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

I smiled. "What happened in your room?"

She blushed and stated "nothing..."

"Kaley, c'mon, I'm your best friend, and your sister. You can tell me anything."

She paused, then spoke. "OK. He helped me into my bed because of my leg. Then he rested his head next to me. We talked for a little bit and he showed me a little bit of his abilities."

"That would explain why your hair is wet, ha ha." I laughed.

"Also, he turned a big raindrop into a heart, and he looked at me, so I looked at him. And that's when..."

I cut in. "...you two kissed?"

She blushed again and nodded.

My mouth shot open, but in a smile kind of way, like this; :D My best friend got a kiss from the lost guardian. Just thinking about that gives me goosebumps.

"How was it?" I asked, not thinking.

She laughed. "It was...amazing. He certainly can make a girl smile..." She smiled and looked down as she said that.

"So when exactly did it start raining in your room?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"Well, when we kissed."

"I guess that means he really loved that kiss." I nudged her shoulder.

We both laughed then got up to leave the room. I opened the door, and I laughed inside when I looked at Jack and Robin. They were sitting casually, a little _too _casually. Something tells me they weren't in their chairs when I was talking to Kaley. It seems Kaley was catching on, too.

"So, boys, got it all...discussed?" I asked, suspiciously.

Robin spoke. "Y-yeah, we did."

I smirked. "Good, good."

**~Robins POV~**

After Jack and I talked, which wasn't long at all, we couldn't help but listen in on Kaley and Jonas conversation. I don't regret it at all, because I heard exactly what I wanted to hear. She _loved _the kiss! I kept blushing as I heard them talking.

"_I guess that means he really loved that kiss." _I heard Jona say.And yes I did. It was my first kiss, but certainly...special.

All of a sudden it got quiet. Jack and I ran back the living room and I sat down on the couch as Jack sat across from me. We tried to look casual. But it wasn't working, Jona seemed pretty suspicious.

As she was done interrogating us, we all ate our breakfast. As we finished, I took Kaley's plate and put it in the sink. Jack took Jona's along with his and did the same thing. Kaley turned on the TV, and reclined her chair. She handed the remote to Jona to find something on TV. I quickly went into Kaley's room unnoticed and took her pillow, then I came back and put it under her bad leg, fluffing it. She smiled, and motioned me to sit down with her. So I did. She snuggled up with me and closed her eyes. She looked adorable. I put my arm around her and held her close. I could hear her breathing silently.

I glimpsed over at Jack and Jona. They were holding hands. I could see Jack has found his chosen one as well.

**~Kaleys POV~**

I woke up in Robins arms, again. Jona and Jack weren't in their chairs.

"Robin, where's Jona and Jack?" I asked, looking up at him from his chest.

"They left a while ago to some place nearby. I didn't catch the name, though. They said they would be back real soon."

"Hey, what day is it?" I asked.

"It's sunday, about 1 pm. Why?"

"I work on weekdays; 3 to 9 pm."

"Where do you work?"

"A popular bar, Phoenix. Jona and I are performers."

Robin smiled. "Will I be there to hear you?"

"Of course you will." I kissed him softly.

A while later, Jona and Jack came back. They went to pick up groceries, since I wasn't able to. The day went by, and it was already 9:30 pm. Jack tucked Jona into bed. Since Robin and I obviously couldn't stand to be away from each other, he slept in my room. He carried me to my room. I changed into my nightgown. He led me to my bed and put the pillow under my head, fluffing it. I smile every time because he not only remembers what I told him, he embraces it.

We ended up sleeping in the same bed together. I snuggled with him. We talked for a while.

"I probably should have brought a drink with me, I'm a little thirsty." I stated.

"Open your mouth." He said as he smiled.

I did as he said. He moved his hand above my mouth, and suddenly, a line of water poured in my mouth. After a few seconds, the water stopped and I wiped my mouth with my arm and grinned. He held me tight and smirked.

"You're a little warm, here." A light drizzle sprinkled in my hair. After about 30 seconds, it stopped. "Does it feel cooler now?"

I giggled. "Yes, thank you, sweetie." I hugged him tight.

"Just trying to keep my love satisfied."

I blushed. He called me his _love_! "Aw, I love you, too." He kissed me.

"So how is it in the bar?" He asked me.

"It's actually not what you would expect. Not too many fights happen. Though one drunk guy tried to seduce Jona a while back, but we have guys who deal with that kind of thing."

He frowned a bit. "I'm not gonna let that happen to you." He kissed my cheek.

I giggled again. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

"Oh, what did Jack ask you?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Probably the same thing you two were talking about." He smiled.

"Robin, I know you were eavesdropping. You looked too casual on the couch." I stuck out my tongue.

He laughed. "Alright, you got me. What's my punishment?" He nudged me softly.

"Hmm...you have to...sing me a song."

He closed his eyes and smiled. Then, he began to sing.

"_From the moment I met you, I knew it had to be true. You are my chosen one. I always wished, we could kiss. And, too, came true. The best feeling in the world, is spending time with my favorite girl..." _I blushed as he said that, _"and to make her smile up to a mile. You're my one and only true love, oh love, my chosen one."_

I had tears in my eyes. Not only did the lyrics make me cry, but the sound of his beautiful voice did, too. He put his index finger and thumb on my chin and raised it, so we were looking each other in the eyes. He leaned in and his lips touched mine. I closed my eyes. Afterwards, I looked up at him and grinned sweetly. I whispered "I love you", with his response, "I love you, too."

I put my head on his chest. He softly said "Goodnight, love." My cheeks turned red.

"Goodnight, sweetie." After a while, we both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6- Recollecting

**The Lost Guardian Chapter 6**

**~Kaleys POV~**

I woke up, and opened my eyes. I was in my bed. Robin wasn't there. I looked over at my clock on my dresser; 9:42 am. I got up out of bed and opened my door. I didn't see anyone in the living room. But, I did smell food. Looking in the direction of the kitchen, Robin was putting fresh food on a plate. Used pots and pans were on the stove. He must have cooked breakfast.

"Good morning, love." He pulled out a fork and put it on the plate.

"Morning, sweetie. You made breakfast?" I asked, taking the plate of eggs and bacon with toast.

"Yep. It wasn't that hard. Jona helped me make them."

"I sure did!" Jona popped up from behind me.

"I didn't wanna wake you because I wanted to surprise you." Robin smiled and escorted me to the couch. "It seems your leg is feeling better."

I noticed I was walking regularly. "Yeah, it doesn't hurt as much." I sat down with Robin. He reclined my chair. "Thanks." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I looked over at Jona, then started to wonder where Jack was. "Jona, wheres Jack?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him." She sat across from us.

"I'm sure he'll be here, soon." I gave her a calm look with a hint of a smile.

Robin spoke. "So what time do you leave for work?"

"Around 2:45-ish." Jona answered.

"So we got about 5 hours before then. What do you want to do?" He looked at me.

"Well, there is a park around the corner of the building. Do you want to hang out there?" I suggested.

Everyone's face lit up.

"I'll get our purses." Jona jumped up and went into a different room.

Robin caught me by surprise and pulled me into a hug. I laughed and hugged him back. "What got you in such a good mood?" I asked cheerfully.

"The fact that I can spend time with you at a park." He gently pulled me onto his chest.

I giggled. "I've seen that park on the way to work, but I haven't been in it. It looks beautiful." I smiled.

Jona came into the living room with both of our purses. "Here you go." She handed me mine, which is dark green.

"Thanks. Ready to go?" I looked up and Robin.

"Yeah, lets go."

We got up and we all left the apartment. We turned the corner and looked at the park and smiled. It was filled with freshly cut green grass,a nice paved sidewalk, a few slides of multiple sizes, a couple swing sets, a merry-go-round, a few park benches, and a slushy stand in the middle of the park. Robin grabbed my hand and looked at me. I could tell he seemed excited about this. He reminds me of a little boy getting a piece of candy, but without the "running to his room with it" part. We walked along the sidewalk and stopped at the benches and sat down.

"You want to get a slushy?" Jona asked, holding out some cash.

"Yeah, I've never had one before, but I'm willing to try." Robin got up and took my hand.

We all went to the slushy stand. Jona got a mango slushy, while I chose a cherry slushy andtie shared it with Robin. We sat back down on the bench as Robin sipped some of my slushy. He smiled, as if he had just recollected something.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted!" He tried some more.

I giggled. "Cherry is my favorite flavor. I love cherry."

"Then it's my favorite." He smiled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, it's the first slushy I ever had, and I got to share it with you." He peered into my face as he said that, and kissed me by surprise.

I blushed. "That's so sweet."

After a couple minutes, I barely made a dent in my slushy from talking to Robin so much.

"Hey, you better drink some of your slushy before it melts." As she said that, her slushy froze. She looked up and smiled.

Standing in front of her was Jack Frost. She set her drink down and ran up to him hug him.

"Where have you been?" She asked, letting go.

"I had to take care of some business, but it's taken care of. Did I miss anything?" He asked, sitting down with her.

"Not much, we all got slushy's if you want one." She offered.

"Do you mind if I share with you?" He asked.

"Sure." She handed it to him, and he sipped some. He almost had the same reaction as Robin.

"Is this mango?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes, yes it is." She giggled.

Afterwards, they went to the slides as Robin and I went to the swings. We took turns pushing each other. After we got tired, we sat on the swings and chatted for a while. I made a little swaying motion. The thing is, I can't sit still. Some part of me has to be moving, whether it's my hand or my foot.

I smiled, remembering the last time I have ever been on a swing. It was when I was about 6 or 7, at my grandma's house. She had this round seat that was tied to a tree by a rope. The rope was attached to a hole in the middle of the seat. I loved her house. It was my dream house, 'till it was filled with sorrow memories…

I told him about it, shedding a tear. He moved closer to me in his seat and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't hold it in much longer and just busted into tears. I cried on his shoulder. I could feel him rubbing my back to sooth me. It worked. After a while I stopped crying, but he let me stay in that position. I love how he cares so much for me. He backed up and looked me in the eyes. He gave me a gentle smile.

"Let's not focus on bad memories. Think of something…something that you love. It can be anything at all, whether it's food or family." He put his hand on my cheek and rubbed it with his thumb.

The first and only thing that came to mind was Robin. I love how he will do anything to make me happy. His kisses are soft and sweet. He respects me. Then I started to think of what he would think about.

"What did you think of?" I asked, grinning.

"You, and only you." He put his other hand on my other cheek. "Your cheeks are so soft, and chubby." We both giggled as he said that.

He pulled me into a kiss. I love the way his lips are soft. They press against mine gently. I opened my eyes during the kiss, as he did the same. We smiled and stared into each others eyes. His are so beautiful. It's like looking into another galaxy, filled with color and beauty.

Our lips parted, and I blushed. His hand was still on my lower back. My arms were around his neck. I could tell we both were blushing. We soon let go, and looked behind us to see what Jona and Jack were doing. They were by the merry-go-round, spinning. I really hope they get closer in their relationship.

After a while, it was about ten minutes before three, so we started to make our way to the bar for work.


End file.
